1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode, and more particularly to a side emitting light emitting diode with a light reflector for lateral emission.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes have high reaction speeds, smaller volumes, lower power consumption, less heat radiation and extended lifetime such that conventional radiant or halogen lamps have gradually been replaced by light emitting diodes. In addition, the light emitting diode with a simple circuit design can be modulated in a small-scale and flat packaged. Thus, the light emitting diode back light module has substituted the conventional electro luminescence (EL) and cold cathode florescent lamp (CCFL) in the technology field. The light emitting diode application, like the indication light of the electronic apparatus, the back light source of the liquid crystal display (LCD) and the illuminator of the projector, are continually extended with the technological progress.
The back light module can be divided into two module kinds, side-edge backlight modules and direct type backlight modules, in accordance with the light source arrangement. Generally, the side-edge backlight module is applied to the display of portable computers and the direct type backlight modules applied to large scale LCD. The thinner module is the trend of the future technology. Therefore, the light emitting diode that occupies a smaller area is used to manufacture the thinner side-edge backlight module and the efficiency of the same area is enhanced.
Refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of the conventional sawtooth side emitting diode. The conventional sawtooth side emitting diode includes an additional sawtooth lens 900 attached with the structure to refract the emitting light laterally. Although this kind of light emitting diode can meet the requirements for side emitting light emitting diodes, the volume of the entire structure is too large to apply to small-scale modules. As a result, researchers aim at developing small volume side emitting diodes.